


Nothing Can come between our family

by ThisisKimJiwon_Bobby_Wife



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: BAMF Glenn, BAMF Glenn Rhee, Bottom Glenn, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Good Brother Merle, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Daryl, Kid Fic, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Parenthood, Possessive Daryl, Protective Daryl, Protective Merle, Same-Sex Marriage, Top Daryl, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8584360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisisKimJiwon_Bobby_Wife/pseuds/ThisisKimJiwon_Bobby_Wife
Summary: Daryl and Glenn have been together for 7 years and married for 4, they have 4 beautiful children together but what happens when the zombie apocalypse comes will they be able to keep their family together or will everything fall apart.





	

"Im home."

Daryl yells when he enters the house.

"Daddy!" A three year old runs and hugs him.

"Where's Appa, where your clothes at?"

"My room!"

Daryl starts walking down the hall to the boys room, with little Idan in his arms. He opens the door to see Glenn trying to dress up the boys.

"Raydan, stop jumping on the bed!" Glenn yells at him while he's dressing up Ridan.

"Hey, need help?" Daryl asked while getting clothes for Idan.

"Hey, didn't see you there." Glenn smiles up at Daryl. Both Glenn and Daryl finish dressing up the boys and start cleaning up the messy room.

"Hey." Glenn says when they are done cleaning.

"Yeah?" Daryl walks up to Glenn and holds onto his waist.

"Welcome home." Glenn whispers leaning in to kiss Daryl.

"This is a nice welcome, like always." Daryl grins and grabs Glenn for another kiss.

Daryl thinks about his life and how it went from crappy to the best life a man like him could ever ask for. Before Glenn and the boys he was nothing, just some stupid hillbilly that everyone was scared of. But everything changed the moment he met Glenn his life began, and when they found out Glenn was pregnant, it was the cherry on top. They first had the triplets Ridan, Raydan, and Idan. They are three years old and cuter than ever. The triplets have brown hair and brown eyes they differently look more like Glenn. A year ago Skyler was born he was a happy surprise. He has blonde hair and blue eyes life myself. Thinking about all this he remembers this is a life he has to protect from anything and anyone that tries to get in the way of his family's happiness.

******************************

DING DONG... DING DONG...

"Daryl, the door bell is ringing." Glenn pulls on Daryl's arm to get up.

"Hmmm..." He just pulls Glenn closer to him.

"Get the door before one of the boys get it. Daryl was about to get up when they hear

"Uncle Merle!" Daryl pushes himself out of bed and walks to the front door to meet his brother swinging his kids around.

"Boys, I told you many times not to open the door." Said Glenn from behind Daryl.

"Yeah boys, you never know who behind that door." Daryl confirms.

"Torry Daddy." Said Idan.

"OK, boys I need to talk to your daddy so go along." Merle puts Raydan and Ridan down.  

"Come boys lets go make breakfast." Glenn bring them along.

"What is it?" Daryl asks when they leave.

"Yah hear about that thing going around making folks sick?"

"Yeah the boys ant going out cause of it, why?"

"It's getting bad, some weird shit is happening."

"What?"

"People losin control of them self and killing folks."

"What we do?"

"Leave the city that what i'm thinkin."

"Alright, I'll get Glenn and the boys ready." 

"Glenn." Daryl calls for him. 

"What, whats wrong?" Glenn comes holding Skyler in his arms.

"We leaving, pack everything important we will need."

"What, what do you mean leaving?" Glenn asks confused.

"Things are getting bad with that sickness people getting.

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know yet but we are leaving the city." Daryl huffs as he pulls his hair back as stress is already rushing through him.

"Daryl?" Glenn gives Daryl a looks like he isn't sure about this situation.

"Baby look at me." Daryl walks up to Glenn and caresses his face.

"We are going to be fine. I'm not letting anything happen to you guys, Trust me ok." He kisses Glenn forehead.

"Ok, I will start packing." He smiles at Daryl and gives Skyler to him so he can get started on packing. He just hopes that everything will be OK. 


End file.
